Pallets are widely used throughout in industry because they make it easier to move heavy loads. Most pallets can easily carry a load of 1,000 kg (2,205 lb.) or even more. Typical pallets are designed to be hauled by forklift trucks of different sizes or even by hand-pumped and hand-drawn pallet jacks. For environmental and economic purposes, there has been a trend to recycle and, more significantly, reuse pallets. Traditional pallets are made from inexpensive wood. However, there are a number of significant drawbacks to wood pallets. While the wood in the pallet can be recycled, wood pallets have a tendency to break and splinter after repeated use. Nails at times pop from the pallet which can be hazardous. Wood pallets are undesirable for international shipments because they can harbor invasive insects and plant diseases. Although wood can be heat treated or chemically fumigated, wood pallets still might not be allowed in a number of situations. Even some countries and international agreements require most pallets shipped across national borders to be made of materials that are incapable of being a carrier of invasive species of insects and plant diseases, and they may still require heat treating and/or fumigation. Pallets made of non-wood materials such as steel, aluminum, and plastic have been developed, but they tend to be considerably more expensive than traditional wood pallets and have several other drawbacks. For example, metal pallets can be considerably heavier than woods pallets which in turn can increase shipping costs as well as create other handling issues. Plastic pallets can be flammable and are prone to damage.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.